Happy 114 Day
by Schizzar
Summary: Marluxia x Vexen fanfic. Smut. Angst. What more do you need?


**I can't believe I actually got this out! Yay! My first MarlyVex lemon!!! Enjoy. It's rated M for a reason people!!!! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. In case anyone was wondering, I'm almost done with the next chapter of Don't Worry I've Got You and Third Journey should be updated this weekend. The Poll oneshot will take awhile and the Sanzo Hakkai oneshot will be out soon.  
**

_Yes. Finally, I get to be in charge of something which means the Superior won't be breathing down my neck,_ Marluxia thought, leaning back in his black leather chair. He propped his feet up on the desk in his office. _His_ office. That sounded nice.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. "Number 11. It's Number 4."

"Come in," Marluxia said, eyes lighting up as his gorgeous blond angel stepped through the door, locking it behind him.

No one but Marluxia could see the beauty in Vexen. The way his silky blond hair would cascade around his shoulders, sometimes catching the light to create a halo or the way his eyes held a deep and all knowing look. Only he knew the thoughts that would plague Vexen until he drove himself mad, not eating for weeks at a time as he tried to pull himself back together.

"Hello, Marluxia," Vexen said. His voice was tired. "I suggest you take your feet off that desk. It _is_ new."

Marluxia frowned, his earlier playful attitude dying when he saw the haunted look in the other man's eyes. As he fixed his posture, he spoke. "What's wrong? Did something happen while we were separated?" He recalled, with a pang, that he had not seen Vexen in a good two weeks.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Vexen told him.

"Bullshit," Marluxia growled, standing up and walking around the desk so he could stand right in front of the blond man. He folded his arms across his chest. "Alright. Let's hear it."

Vexen sighed, staring at the ground. "Nothing. I just haven't been feeling well lately."

"And why not?" Marluxia was used to this; trying to help Vexen only to have the other man fight him the whole way.

"Sleepless nights. Thinking too much," Vexen answered.

"You're a scientist, you always think too much," Marluxia sighed. He knew what Vexen meant but he also knew it would be no good to just say it. The other man needed to say it, admit it aloud, not just in his head.

"I've been thinking about when I first became a Nobody," Vexen mumbled.

"I see. What was it this time?" Marluxia asked, stepping close and wrapping his arms around the smaller.

"Xemnas blamed me," Vexen started, leaning into the tender embrace. Marluxia's arms were warm, contrasting greatly to his icy, inhumanly cold skin. It felt good.

"Blamed you for what?"

"What happened to them. He said the only reason he kept experimenting was because of my curiosity and if I hadn't planted so many ideas in his head he never would've continued despite Ansem's wishes," Vexen whispered, burying his face in the smooth leather.

Marluxia had already tugged his gloves off, running his fingers through silky blond locks in a soothing manner. He already knew the story but it was once again the situation where Vexen needed to recount it to someone who would care, someone who didn't blame him, someone who would convince him it wasn't his fault.

"It wasn't your fault, you know," Marluxia told him softly.

"You don't know anything. It was my fault. Xemnas was right. I deserved each one of those hits," Vexen mumbled.

Marluxia's fingers tightened into a fist of anger within Vexen's hair. Being careful not to hurt the man, he relaxed his fingers and took a deep breath; Vexen did not need raw anger right now.

"No you didn't. You didn't deserve anything Xemnas did to you. Xemnas is a fool and has no idea how to control these raw and undeveloped emotions we have," Marluxia said, remembering what Vexen and Zexion had discovered about their emotions. They were real alright, just so undeveloped that it appeared that they didn't have them and when they did, they were raw and powerful, violent almost.

"None of us did," Vexen said. "But Lexaeus didn't do anything. Neither did Xaldin or Xigbar. Zexion wouldn't even dream of hitting someone else. He's too much of a priss."

"Says the Ice Queen," Marluxia snickered, kissing the top of Vexen's head to show he was joking and meant no harm.

"Zexion refuses to even fight. I am much more powerful," Vexen grumbled.

Marluxia sighed mentally in relief. Vexen was returning to him out of the depths of his cold and deep mind, however slowly.

"I know, I know. Calm down," Marluxia said, pulling back slightly so he could look Vexen in the eyes. "Feeling better now?"  
"Yes. Thank you for listening," Vexen said, a small, half smile appearing on his thin lips.

Marluxia leaned in to kiss him gently but before he could pull back, Vexen had seized his bottom lip between his teeth and was suckling it gently, a hand sliding up his back to gently caress at the corded muscle he could feel beneath the jacket. Of course, how could Marluxia have forgotten? Now came the part where Vexen demanded that Marluxia make him feel again, really feel, painfully so.

Marluxia easily seized control of the kiss, working Vexen back in small steps until he was pressed against the door, their bodies flush against each other. Vexen gasped into his open mouth, allowing their tongues to tangle together in an erotic prelude to something much greater, much more passionate.

A whimper escaped Vexen's mouth when Marluxia pulled away to nip at his jaw, drawing a small speck of blood. Yes, pain. That's what he needed to feel. The pain made him feel so alive, so thriving with life that it was nearly overpowering. Marluxia's hands gripped his waist so tight he was sure there would be bruises on his sensitive flesh in the morning, not that he cared.

The bruises always looked so beautiful to him. Deep purple blue against pale icy skin. The skin there was always warmer in those spots, throbbing with blood just below the surface, sensitive to the touch, but it was the pain he thrived on. He could not live without it.

The sound of his cloak zipper being undone brought him back to reality and his bare chest was revealed. Marluxia pushed the cloak back off his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground in a crumpled heap at their feet before moving down the pale chest, sinking his teeth into the more sensitive parts.

"Marluxia," Vexen growled, the mere name being a command.

Marluxia knew what he wanted; he always did. He brought his hands up to Vexen's shoulders, sinking the nails in just enough to scratch the surface before raking them down, small flecks of blood left in their wake. Vexen gasped, throwing his head back as pain laced pleasure raced through his body.

Before he could fully recover, a hot tongue pressed into the small wounds, lapping up the blood and adding another sting to the pain, heightening his pleasure. Vexen was almost ashamed of how much he enjoyed the pain. It couldn't possibly be human. Then again, he wasn't truly human, was he? Sure, he had emotions, he had proven it though he still hadn't told Xemnas. But emotions didn't make something human. Animals had emotions.

These thoughts were cut short when Marluxia's teeth sunk into one of his nipples, sending a spark of pain shooting down his spine before turning to pleasure. His knees nearly buckled but a strong arm around his waist kept him place. Marluxia laved the abused nipple with his tongue before moving to the other and demonstrating the same treatment to it.

Marluxia's next movement was different from the violent ones from before. He slid his hands over the small wounds as he moved back up to eye level, their eyes meeting in a clash of blue green. Vexen's breath danced across Marluxia's lips in hot pants, his face flushed with arousal.

"Does it feel good?" Marluxia breathed, gently nibbling on his earlobe.

The nibbling was soft compared to everything that Marluxia had just done so when Marluxia pressed a thumb harshly into one of the bleeding claw marks across his stomach, it made the pain all that more glorious.

"Marlu-ah!"

Marluxia muffled the cry with his lips, forcing Vexen's tongue to battle with his. He reached into his cloak pocket, pulling out a potion as he began to slow the intense, heat filled kiss. As he did so, he gently applied the potion to each individual wound until they were all completely healed.

"Sorry," he murmured, a mere inch separating their lips.

"I asked for it," Vexen said quietly.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" Marluxia asked, opening a dark portal behind them.

"Yes."

Marluxia led him backwards, the darkness of his room contrasting greatly to the bright lights of his office. Before Vexen's eyes would adjust, Marluxia had sealed their lips in a kiss, forcing the other onto the bed and straddling his waist. Vexen wasn't sure which he preferred more, the soft touches and smooth nimble fingers caressing all his pleasure spots like Marluxia was now, or the harsh nails sinking into his flesh until small rivulets of blood ran down his icy skin. The blood was always warm, which didn't make sense to him. If his blood was so warm, why was he always so cold?

Marluxia was moving again, pressing his lips against the pale skin of Vexen's taunt stomach several times before easing back up to engage the other in a sweet kiss, all the while his fingers setting to work on the tight leather pants that clung to Vexen's slim hips. Vexen tugged at Marluxia's cloak zipper then, finding it unfair that he was almost completely undressed and the pink haired man had only gotten rid of his gloves.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Marluxia cooed, nuzzling Vexen's neck.

"Shut up," Vexen growled, finally pushing Marluxia's cloak off his shoulders and tossing it onto the floor.

Both pairs of pants soon fell after it and Marluxia smirked.

"Going commando, Vexen?" he asked, snickering lightly.

"You did too," Vexen grumbled, accepting the quick kiss Marluxia gave him.

"Ah, touché."

"Just hurry up and fuck me," Vexen ordered.

"You aren't prepared though," Marluxia protested as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, staring down at his blond angel.

"I don't care. You know how this goes," Vexen muttered, turning his head so he wouldn't have to look Marluxia in the eyes.

Marluxia sighed. Yes, he was aware, painfully so, of how things were at times such as these. Vexen craved the chaotic blend of pain and pleasure until his mind went numb from trying to tell the difference between the two. After that, there was no pain, there was no pleasure; there was only pure, raw undiluted feeling.

Marluxia preferred the times when they were not fucking, for all the cruelty the word brought with it, but making love. He reveled in the perfect synchronized motions, as if they were moving in some ancient and silent dance. However, that did not mean he wouldn't comply to what Vexen wanted or needed. He was, in essence, the rose. He had the ability to be like the petals, soft and sweet, but also the power to become the thorn, deadly and dangerous, whenever it was needed.

"Fine. If you insist," Marluxia murmured, gently kissing Vexen's forehead. "But you know if I could, I would never hurt you."

"I know. That's all I need," Vexen whispered, eyes closed.

Without any more words being spoken, Marluxia pushed forward, squeezing his eyes shut as he was encased in the tight heat, even as Vexen arched his back and let out a cry of pain, nails scrabbling at Marluxia's shoulders until he drew blood. Finally, when he was fully in, Marluxia stilled, giving Vexen only several moments to adjust; he knew Vexen didn't even want that.

Then he was moving, slowly, enjoying each pleasure filled movement. Even when he took Vexen raw, he always tried to put the love he felt for the other man into the motions. Even as he sped up, the heat mixed with Vexen's wanton moans and cries making his impending peak near faster than it normally would, he tried to make sure Vexen did not feel used, but cherished, loved, and needed.

So when they both finally crested, Marluxia collapsing beside him, he kissed Vexen's neck lovingly, moving sweaty bangs away from the man's face. Vexen moved towards him instinctively, enveloping the other in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Marluxia," Vexen murmured into his hair.

"I love you."

Vexen did not reply.


End file.
